Missing You
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La sonrisa de Masaki era realmente bella. Lo era tanto, que ni siquiera sabía que la extrañó. IsshinxMasaki. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo Tite. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Capítulo 534 del manga.**

* * *

**MISSING YOU**

_Capítulo Único_

Poco a poco se había espabilado nuevamente al mundo. Primero sus ojos se abrieron un poco, luego su frente se arrugó mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente. Sus ojos habían estado bajo las tinieblas por días. Tal vez un poco más. Su boca hizo un ligero puchero. Sus labios estirados. Su cara llena de confusión.

—En mi casa —dijo el hombre que se presentó como Urahara, leyendo la pregunta en su mirada. Ella entró en pánico por un segundo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estaba hablándole? Y luego…

—¿Estás bien?

Una voz que no conocía. Tan sólo un poco. En sueños, tal vez. Entonces lo miró. Aquel sujeto de la otra vez. El Shinigami. Entonces no había sido un sueño. Qué tonta era al haberlo pensado.

—Estoy bien, supongo —su voz sonó ronca. Guardada, gastada—. Tengo sed.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que un vaso de vidrio, rebosante de agua fresca, estuviera frente a ella. Se sentó sobre el futón, sintiéndose un poco torpe, un tanto incómoda también. Bebió el agua rápidamente. ¿Desde cuándo que estaba allí?

—¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó; la inocencia en sus ojos. Los Shinigami y los Quincy no se llevaban muy bien. Posiblemente ella se había equivocado al juzgar a aquel sujeto y ahora era rehén de sus enemigos.

—No —dijo aquel sujeto, del que no sabía tu nombre—. Tú amigo ha ido a casa por ropa limpia para ti. Estará contento de que hayas despertado.

—¿Amigo?

—Ishida Ryuken —contestó el sujeto del sombrero. El que le había hablado primero—. ¿Tienes hambre? Eres humana. No has comido en días tampoco.

Masaki se sintió abrumada por la amabilidad. ¿Qué había hecho de bueno que le mereciera tantos cuidados? No recordaba nada más allá de haber estado hablando con la madre de Ryuken. Después de eso todo era negro. Nulo.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Primero necesitas comer —dijo el sujeto del sombrero y abandonó la habitación por el momento.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar. Esta vez al Shinigami. Necesitaba respuestas. Él la miró apurado.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Estoy bien, ya lo dije.

Entonces, él sonrió aliviado, casi suspirando. Un gran peso había abandonado su cuerpo. Ella estaba bien. Eso era lo que importaba.

—Me alegro —respondió. La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro. Era una sonrisa sincera, casi despreocupada, como la que le ofreció en su primer encuentro—. Estaba muy preocupado —se atrevió a añadir.

Masaki se sintió inquieta en ese momento. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado? Ellos se habían salvado el pellejo mutuamente. No eran salvadora y salvado; tampoco a la inversa. Ella correspondió la sonrisa. Brillante, feliz, sincera, inocente. También, como la de la primera vez que se conocieron. Tomó la mano de él unos momentos. Apretándola con la suya tan pequeña. Agradecía sinceramente su preocupación. Estaba muy feliz de verlo también. Que estuviera bien; no le había pasado nada por haberse encontrado con ella. Al parecer, Masaki era quien había tenido más problemas. Menos mal. Sin embargo, ella aún estaba curiosa. Aquella cosa que había olvidado la última vez, ésta era su oportunidad para esclarecer su duda.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shiba Isshin. Un placer conocerte.

—Isshin —Masaki saboreó el nombre en su lengua. No pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente—. Creo que es un nombre genial.

Ryuken apareció en ese momento. Apresurado, nervioso. Aliviado, como Isshin antaño, al verla despierta y vivaz nuevamente. Su preocupación se vertió en ella, olvidándose que un Shinigami, un enemigo suyo, estaba justo a su lado.

—Me alegro que estés bien —dijo Ishida y, aunque fue tan sincero como el Shinigami, incluso más sentimental, Masaki sintió sus palabras más descoloridas que las de él. Casi menos importantes.

Isshin se alejó un poco del lugar. Probablemente le darían una buena reprimenda en la Sociedad de Almas por haber salido de repente y por tantos días, sin aviso alguno. Rangiku seguramente había inventado una mala excusa, si es que siquiera había buscado un pretexto para Yamamoto. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar también, así que decidió marcharse en silencio.

Kurosaki lo vio girar sobre sus talones. Prestaba más atención a sus movimientos que a las palabras de Ishida.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó deteniéndolo. Su voz aún ronca. Isshin, casi sorprendido, volvió a darse vuelta. Dijo un par de palabras descuidadas para confirmar su partida, mostrando su recuperado buen humor al verla sana y salva después de tres días allí, sentado a su lado haciéndole compañía en silencio.

—¡Qué tengas un buen viaje! —le deseó. Ishida le envió una mala mirada que a él no le importó. No estaba allí para pelear y, de hecho, se estaba marchando ya.

Hombre, lo iban a regañar como nunca en la Sociedad de Almas. Tal vez tendría que limpiar todo el Gotei 13 como castigo. Últimamente Yamamoto estaba de un humor de perros, sería muy capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, había valido la pena.

La sonrisa de Masaki era realmente bella. Lo era tanto, que ni siquiera sabía que la extrañó.

* * *

**Hola. Les invito a todos al casino que abriré con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas xD Jajajaa, no se crean. Masaki e Isshin son TAAAAN **_**cutes**_**! Mi hermana ha dicho que tengo una seria obsesión por los personajes muertos u-u. ¡Si vieran cómo sufro por Kaien-dono! D: Más que Rukia, yo creo xD**

**Buens, este shotcito es un "estudio de mercado". Si a ustedes les gustó y les gusta el IsshinMasaki, yo les juro-prometo que les traeré **_**a lots of**_** fanfics de ellos :3 sino… pues uno cada treintena xD Igual habrá, pero mi atención rodará en otros campos de concentración D: :P**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
